Jealousy
by TheyAllDeserveToDie
Summary: Anthony and Mrs Lovett fall on top of each other, when Sweeney walks in. He seems to think that they were doing something else! Rated M for language and sexual scenes. This is not a one-shot. Please review.


**Hello, again! So, I wrote this quite a while ago, but I didn't think that it was very good, so I've just re-**

**written it. So, please enjoy it, and everything. I was quite surprised that nobody else had written **

**anything like this.**

**Rated M for language and sexual innuendos and references. **

**I do not own Sweeney Todd.. blah, blah, blah..**

* * *

Mrs Lovett woke up to find her ceiling staring back at her. She loved Sundays. The day were she could just

relax, and do whatever she liked. Well, she knew that she would have to take Mr Todd his breakfast- not that

he ever ate it, but that could wait for at least another half hour. She smiled to herself, turning onto her side

and drifting back off to sleep.

She woke up for the second time that morning with a sigh. She rested in bed for a few minutes, thinking

about the barber- as usual. Eventually she pulled the bed covers off of her, and dragged herself out of the

warmth of the bed. It was very cold that particular morning, and the clouds outside made the sky look as if it

was about to rain. The usual London weather, she thought to herself, wishing that she could stay in bed all

day. But still, she went over to her dresser and got changed. She didn't bother trying to look nice, she just

sort of bunched her hair up messily from her face and wore one of her old work dresses. She had tried to look

nice for Mr Todd before, buying a new dress and even bothering to put some makeup on, but he still barely

noticed her. She shuffled out of her bedroom and made her way to the pantry, were she put together the

dark barber's breakfast. She just wished that he would forget about Lucy, Johanna and revenge, and spend

more time on her instead of brooding and pacing in his shop. He barely even spoke to her, unless he really

had to.

She began to walk up to his shop, where he would undoubtably be pacing. She didn't bother

knocking, she just walked in like she usually did, and not to her surprise he was pacing in front of his dark,

gloomy window. She had to admit that she did feel sorry for him.

"Mr T," she called to him, but he only grunted in reply, not stopping his pacing, "I've brought you some

breakfast, love,"

She didn't even know why he would want to look over London for that way, anyway. It wasn't very attractive.

"I'm going out," he said, ignoring what she had just said, and not bothering to stop pacing and look at her, "I

need to get some more shaving cream,"

"There's a few things that I need to get aswell, I might aswell come with you," she told him. She wouldn't be

surprised if he said no, but she asked anyway. She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, even

if he was a mad serial killer.

"I'm going alone," he said, sternly, not looking at her.

"Right. I'll put your breakfast on your side-table, then," she sighed, dissapointed. She didn't want to argue

with him, with the risk of one of his precious 'friends' being held to her throat. He wasn't listening to her

anymore, anyway.

She sighed, again, placing the tray onto his table, and walked back to her own shop. She noticed that Toby

was once again sprawled out across the shop floor again, cradling an empty bottle of gin loosely. As she had

said before, the boy drinks like a sailor. She tugged the bottle away from him, and placed it back onto the

table. He had passed out the night before, from drinking too much. He drank more in one night than Mrs

Lovett could in a full, entire week! She picked up the young boy, almost effortlessly, and gently carried him to

his small room, before tucking him into his old worn-out bed. She then trailed back to the shop. It was most

likely that Toby would wake up, soon.

She sunk down into a chair, thinking. What should she do today? She scanned the dusty shop. There wasn't

anything she could do, apart from clean. She would have gone for a walk in the market, but she didn't really

want to with the risk of bumping into Mr Todd. She would have to clean. She stood up again, and went to her

cupboard, where she collected a sweeping brush, a wash cloth and a bucket. She put the brush and cloth

onto a table, and went to fill the bucket up with warm, soapy water. She decided to start by sweeping up the

dirty floor, gathering the dust and dirt into a corner. She had nearly finished sweeping one side of the room,

when Mr Todd walked in.

"I'm going," he mumbled, not looking at her.

"Alright then, dear," she said, rubbing her forehead.

The barber left the shop, and went to the market. She proceeded with her sweeping. She finished around ten

minutes later, and put the sweeping brush onto the table. It was hard work cleaning, she thought to herself,

as she picked up the washing cloth and the bucket. She went to one of the dirty, stained windows, where she

plunged the cloth into the water, and squeezed it out so it was only damp. She started to wipe the window

carefully, taking her time. A lot of dirt and muck came off of it. She muttered to herself about Sweeney, as she

now cleaned the window pane.

She was on the third window now, and was expecting Mr Todd to come back. She had almost finished, when

she heard a knock at the door. She assumed that it was the barber, arriving back with his shaving cream. The

door was still unlocked.

"Come in," she called, but to her dissapointment the person who entered was Anthony

"Is Mr Todd here? He asked her, entering. He sounded urgent.

"No, he's just nipped out to the market. I assume that he will be back soon though, if you want to wait," she

smiled at him., warmly "Yes thank you, ma'arm," he nodded. Mrs Lovett went back to cleaning the window.

"Do you need any help?" He asked her politely, walking to where she was and leaning against the wall beside

her.

"No, thank you, I'm alright," she replied. Anthony waited patiently, as the baker cleaned.

"What was is that you needed him for?"

"Oh, I just needed to ask him something,"

"Alright," she said, backing up a few steps to admire her handy work. But instead, she lost her balance.

Anthony quickly grabbed her hand, to steady her and stop her from falling, but he fell down with her.

Thud. They hit the hard shop-floor, Anthony on top of Mrs Lovett. Coincidentally, it was at that moment when

the dark barber entered the shop. Neither of them had noticed. They both groaned in pain, but to the barber

it sounded like they were groaning because of something else. They were completely oblivious to the fact that

Sweeney was stood watching from the doorway. He cleared his throat.

Shit. Mrs Lovett swallowed hard, as Anthony rolled off of her and quickly stood up.

"M-Mr Todd," Anthony stuttered, dusting himself down, even though the floor had only just been cleaned.

"What were you doing?" He asked them, staring at Anthony, and then at Mrs Lovett. It almost looked as if Mr

Todd was shocked, but angry at the same time which was quite strange, as he never usually showed any sort

of emotion.

She looked down, realising that her dress had been hitched up to her waist in the fall. She patted it down,

quickly. Along with Anthony, her cheeks were a burning shade of red.

"W-We fell," Anthony stuttered, staring at the barber. He didn't look too convinced.

"It didn't look like that to me," he growled, edging towards Anthony, his razor already in his hand.

"I-I sware, we fell," he said.

Mr Todd didn't know why he was so bothered. She was just a common slut. He felt anger, but he didn't know

why. Was he jealous? No! Of course he wasn't jealous. She was just his land lady, for god's sake!

"It wasn't what you thought we was doing!" Trembled Anthony.

Sweeney couldn't stop himself. He raised his razor higher threatiningly, glaring at Anthony with pure hatred.

Anthony ran like hell, out of the door and down the street. Mrs Lovett got to her feet, and slowly started to

walk back to her bedroom, trying not to make a sound.

"Where exactly are you going?" He asked her darkly, his eyes following her.

"To my bedroom..." she said, quietly.

"You can go to your bedroom, once you've explain to me what happened," he growled, walking closer to her.

"Nothing happened," she replied, more confidently.

"Mrs Lovett, he was ontop of you and your.. your dress was up to your waist," he said, his mouth going

slightly drier than usual as he said the last part.

"Yes, but nothing happened, love,"

"I saw it,"

She paused for a second.

"Why would you care, anyway? It's none of your business what we was doing," she said, speaking even more

confidently, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes it is," he said, not looking at her, now.

"How come?" She stared at him. He had started to look uncomfortable.

"Erm, because... he's way too young for you!" He said loudly, looking up and glaring at her.

"So?"

He started to grow annoyed, tightening his grip on his razor. Mrs Lovett kept her eyebrows raised.

Where they going to have sex? He thought to himself, still glaring at her. He knew that he shouldn't really

care, but he did. He didn't like the thought of Mrs Lovett doing... that with Anthony. Doing that with anybody,

really. He grew more annoyed, not answering her. Mrs Lovett could obviously tell.

"What do you think we was doing?" She asked him.

"You know what," he muttered.

Mrs Lovett raised her eyebrows again.

"You thought that we was going to have sex?" She asked.

He didn't answer her.

"So what if we was?" She said. She knew that they wasn't going to have sex, because they had only simply

fallen, but still she was enjoying how annoyed he was.

"You can't just open your bloody legs for anyone!" He shouted, without thinking. There was a long silence. He

hadn't meant to say that, it just sort of slipped out. Did he have feelings for her? She thought to herself,

staring at him. He seemed... jealous, maybe? She pushed the thought away, not wanting to get her hopes

up.

"I don't open my legs for anyone," she said quietly, before going to her room.

* * *

**Thanks for getting to the bottom. I don't really know if I should do another chapter.. Please review and **

**tell me what to think, and maybe give me some ideas? I know that it's quite short and everything, but I **

**hope you like it. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
